112515-To Take Charge
16:03:22 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 16:05:58 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is still awake within the archives, having spent time with Libby... -- 16:11:59 CGG: I. Am. Sorry. To. Interrupt. This. Moment. Together. My. Love. But. I. Think. I. Need. To. Start. On. Some. Research.... 16:15:05 CSO: "Oh?" Libby tilts her head curiously. "What are you researching now?" 16:16:11 CGG: ...The. Horror. Terrors.... I. Would. Imagine. There. Would. Have. To. Be. Some. Records. Of. Their. Rules. And. Possibilities. In. How. To. Free. Miss. Aaisha. From. Them.... 16:16:45 CGG: There. Are. Records. On. Them. Right? 16:17:13 CSO: Libby freezes up. "No." 16:17:19 CGG: .... 16:17:56 CGG: With. A. Library. As. Vast. As. The. One. Here? Noone. Has. Written. Of. Them? 16:19:27 CSO: "No, there are records, but I will not allow you access to them." She looks away. "I will not loose you." 16:19:54 CGG: I. Do. Not. Intend. To. Contact. The. Miserable. Creatures.... 16:21:15 CGG: I. Just. Need. To. Understand. How. This. Deal. Came. To. Be.... I. Was. Told. That. Miss. Aaisha. Was. Never. Part. Of. The. Original. Deal.... And. I. Trust. That. Mr. Aesona. Is. Not. Lying. About. That.... 16:21:41 CSO: "Dealing with HorrorTerrors is dangerous. KNOWING about them is dangerous." 16:22:37 CGG: How. Does. Knowing. About. Them. Put. Me. In. Danger? Is. It. That. You. Feel. I. Will. Act. On. That. Knowledge. In. Some. Reckless. Manner? 16:23:44 CSO: "No. Knowledge of the Horrorterrors is something they can exact a price for. And they can change their prices at will. That is all you need to know." 16:25:13 CGG: ....That. Is. Indeed. Good. To. Know.... And. Only. Serves. To. Prove. Just. How. Dangerous. They. Are. If. Even. Learning. Of. Them. Is. Considered. A. Deal.... 16:25:49 CGG: How. Does. One. Fight. Against. An. Enemy. You. Can. Not. Know. Anything. About? 16:28:22 CSO: "YOU don't." Libby clicks her tongue. 16:28:51 -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG grimaces... -- 16:29:46 CGG: Then. How. Is. This. Situation. To. Be. Resolved? Do. They. Hold. Onto. Miss. Aaisha. And. Perhaps. Mr. Aesona. Until. The. New. Universe. Is. Created? 16:31:16 CSO: Libby sighs. "They do not have Aaisha anymore." 16:31:34 CGG: ...What? 16:32:10 CSO: "Nyarla is an idiot." 16:32:51 CGG: So. They. Are. Just. Going. To. Return. Her. Back. To. Break. Her. With. Those. Memories? 16:33:16 CGG: I. Thought. They. Would. Have. Dragged. It. Out. Longer.... 16:33:19 CSO: "They already did." 16:33:25 CGG: .... 16:33:37 CSO: "Oh, Serios... They dragged it out for thousands of years. Time is a Terrible thing." 16:34:37 CGG: ...I. Do. Not. Understand. Though.... I. Thought. It. Was. A. Figure. Of. Speech.... They. Made. Her. Suffer. For. Thousands. Of.... Um.... Years? In. Such. A. Short. Span. Of. Time...? 16:35:22 CGG: I. Am. Assuming. A. Year. Is. Relatively. Long.... 16:38:19 CSO: "A year is a little less than half a sweep." 16:39:34 CGG: ....So. Yes. Still. Long.... But. They. Did. This. Within. The. Course. Of. A. Day. Or. So? 16:41:00 CSO: "The one Nyarla negotiated with did." 16:41:42 CGG: The. Power. Of. Time.... A. Horrible. Power.... 16:42:33 CGG: So. Then. This. Means. We. Are. Free. Of. Them. For. Now? Or. Is. There. Another. Caveat? 16:43:04 CGG: Aside. From. What. Miss. Aaisha. Will. Now. Be. Going. Through. With. Those. Memories.... 16:43:27 CSO: "Nyarla will never be free of them. Aaisha might not be. I warned him not to go near them." She twists her hands together in frustration. 16:44:18 CGG: ....I. Am. Sorry. To. Go. From. What. Was. A. Wonderful. Moment. To. This. Dark. Topic.... 16:45:07 CSO: "It's all right. I know you perceive your goals and intentions to be noble, but I knew you would ask something." 16:47:38 CGG: I. Do. Not. Wish. For. You. To. Think. I. Am. Just. With. You. For. That. Reason.... 16:48:06 CGG: I. Do. Want. To. Spend. My. Time. With. You. When. Possible.... 16:49:06 CGG: I. Want. You. To. Be. Happy.... 16:51:46 CSO: She nods. "I know. But you are still dealing with other things." 16:52:44 CGG: Indeed.... I. Can. Not. Abandon. The. Duties. I. Have. Accepted.... 16:55:22 CGG: Well. As. I. Can. Not. Research. The. Horror. Terrors. I. Would. Like. To. Do. More. Research. On. Your. Culture.... I. Do. Not. Know. How. Receptive. She. Would. Be. To. It. Right. Now. But. I. Would. Also. Like. To. Send. A. Digital. Copy. Of. Some. Books. Of. Your. Culture. To. Miss. Aaisha. As. Well.... 16:57:42 CGG: She. Had. Expressed. Wanting. To. Know. More. Of. Your. Culture. But. Has. Been. Rather.... Upset.... Over. One. Of. Your. Comments. To. Her.... It. Struck. Her. Rather. Hard.... 16:59:07 CSO: "Which?" 17:00:51 CGG: The. One. About. How. She. Needs. To. Learn. How. To. Defend. Herself.... 17:07:49 CGG: She. Keeps. Feeling. Powerless. Against. Everything. That. Has. Come. Up.... And. Admittedly. It. Is. True. We. Need. To. Learn. How. To. Defend. Ourselves. Against. These. Threats.... But.... 17:09:11 CSO: "But you are not able to, yet." 17:10:01 CGG: Yes.... 17:13:35 CGG: I. Had. Thought. This. Game. Would. Help. Free. Her. From. The. Subtle. Doom. She. Kept. Believing. Was. Over. Her. Head.... But. Instead. Of. Her. Facing. An. Empress. We. All. Find. Ourselves. Enemies. Of. Gods. And. Worse.... 17:14:26 CSO: "You should encourage her to do what she can. And take control of the Trolls." 17:15:34 CGG: And. Take. Control. Of. The. Trolls? I. Am. No. Leader.... 17:17:04 CSO: "You or Aaisha must do it. Or Lorrea or Nyarla will. If Lorrea does it, Jack will kill her. If Nyarla does it, the Horror terrors win. If Aaisha does it, the Horror Terrors will get to her. If you do it in Aaisha's name, you will have me as a buffer from Them." 17:18:14 CGG: But. I. Do. Not. Garner. Respect.... You. Saw. Me. With. Miss. Lorcan.... And. The. Others..... 17:21:28 CGG: They. Do. Not. Respect. Me.... And. I. Have. Done. Nothing. To. Gain. Respect. Aside. From. Being. Of. My. Caste.... 17:22:26 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shrugs. "You are a military troll, beloved. Maybe it's time to step into that role." -- 17:24:39 CGG: ....I.... Can. Try.... Though. I. Do. Not. Think. They. Will. Listen. To. A. General.... 17:26:48 CSO: "Who do you think they will listen to?" 17:27:36 CGG: I. Do. Not. Know.... Someone. More. Level. Headed.... Someone. Less. Prone. To. Being. A. Fool.... 17:33:11 CGG: I.... Do. Not. Know. Who. Among. Us. Who. Would. Fit. That. Though.... Perhaps. Miss. Liskar. But. She. Has. Not. Expressed. Much. Outside. Of. Her. Team..... 17:36:06 CSO: "I do not trust anyone but you. And they would riot if I tried to take over." 17:39:28 CGG: ....Once. Again. I. Can. Try.... Though. I. Do. Think. You. Have. A. Slight. Bias. There. My. Love.... But. I. Will. Try.... 17:40:05 -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO shakes her head. "Do not try, Serios. Do. You are the Prince. It is not an easy role. But it is yours." -- 17:41:08 CGG: Let. Us. Hope. I. Can. Earn. The. Right. To. The. Role.... 17:42:21 CGG: For. Now. Though.... Is. It. Possible. To. Send. Miss. Aaisha. A. Digitial. Copy. Of. A. Book. On. Twink. Culture? 17:43:43 CSO: "I suppose. What bits would you like her to know?" 17:48:18 CGG: I. Suppose. Aspects. Of. Twink. Relationships.... And. Perhaps. General. Knowledge. Of. Some. Form.... She. Mainly. Wishes. To. Do. Research. To. Help. Aid. You. In. Troll. Relations.... 17:49:15 CGG: In. The. Manner. Of. Trying. To. Bring. Us. All. To. A. Middle. Ground.... Category:Libby Category:Serios